Alive
by Nova Lily Evans Potter
Summary: read inside
1. Chapter 1 The Potter Family

_**ALIVE**_

_**NOVA LILY EVANS POTTER**_

SUMMARY: THOSE WHO DIED IN THE FIRST WAR ARE ALIVE BUT THINK THEIR FAMILIES ARE DEAD. WHEN HARRY FINDS OUT THAT HIS MOTHER, FATHER AND GODFATHER ARE ALIVE, HELL HATH NO FURY.

A/N:THE WEASLEYS KNOW THIS AND HAVE BEEN STEALING FROM HIM WHEN HERMIONE FINDS OUT.

**Dreams are answers to questions we haven't yet figured out how to ask. X-Files**

Chapter one: The Potter Family

If anyone were to walk through the crumbling castle known as Potter Castle, they would have to manuver their way through thick, huge pieces of cement and dry wall.

One boy, however, dreamt of that Castle, when it was in all its glory.

----------

_Harry walked through the Castle, not knowing where he should be but where he was._

_"So familiar, yet not so familiar," he muttered to himself. An older male voice called to him._

_"Harry, we're in the kitchen." Harry walked in the direction of the voice while wondering how he knew where he was going. He stopped at the entrance and pushed opened the double doors._

_Inside the articulate kitchen, he saw a woman who was grandmotherly and a man who was grandfatherly towards him. The man's hair was messy, black peppered with grey and white while the woman had long pitch black hair that was painted with grey and white._

_But the woman's eyes caught his. Hazel met bright green. He turned to the man and saw gentle sea blue eyes._

_"Who are you?" Harry choked out. The man smirked._

_"We are your father's parents, Harry. I'm Charus Potter and she is Dorea Black Potter." Charus Potter told Harry as he pointed to the woman who gave Harry a huge hug._

_"The last time I saw you hon, you were just born," she told him with tears in her eyes. Harry blushed. Charus smirked at him._

_"That's not why we're here, in your dream," Charus said. "Apparently, everything you were made to believe is false, including that ridiculous prophecy. Albus Dumbledore wants you as a weapon to use against Voldemort. He just wants power and you're giving him that power. Also know, not everything is as it seems."_

_Harry's eyes widened. "It's all fake, including the prophecy, I'm a weapon and I have been giving Dumbledore power? How?"_

_Dorea gulped at him. "First year-the troll incident and the stone." she whispered._

_His mind flashed. "Every year except third I have been giving him power over me?" he asked, his voice angered by betrayal. The two Potters nodded._

_"Anything else?" he got out before standing up and pacing. Dorea nodded._

_"Tomorrow night you will have a dream but your mother's parents will be in it. You will need to learn what training they have to offer you just like us."_

_"Training?" Dorea cursed._

_"Right now, Harry hon, you are weak in your current state. I suggest laps around the street and push ups and boxing and/or kickboxing."_

_He nodded. Charus continued. "Like we stated before, not everything is as it seems. Your parents are alive and in hiding, each thinking their spouse and child are dead. Prove them wrong-go to them."_

_"How? How can I grandfather? I don't even know where they are!" Dorea nodded._

_"We know where James is," she said softly. "Look in the forest and there, you will find a manor. To open the door, say 'I solemly swear that I am up to no good' and to close it, say 'Mischief Managed'. Go to the second floor and wait for them to open and shout whatever you want."_

_"We must go now, Dorea." Charus said sadly. He turned to Harry and handed him something. "This is yours, Наследник Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff и Ravenclaw. Встретите ваш destiny, внука." (Heir of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Meet your destiny, grandson.)_

----------

When Harry woke in a cold sweat, he looked at his fist and unclenched his hand.

There, in his hand, was a necklace with four hearts and initials. GG, SS, HH, RR. Gryffindor. Slytherin. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw.

Just as he put it down, it melted into his skin and a piece of parchment was left on the bed.

Looking at it, he smiled.

Birth certificate.

_NAME: HARRY JAMES GODRIC SALAZAR MERLIN GRYFFINDOR SLYTHERIN POTTER_

_PARENTS: JAMES CHARUS ARTHUR PHOENIX GRYFFINDOR SLYTHERIN POTTER, LILY ROSE KALI SAPPHIRA EVANS GRYFFINDOR SLYTHERIN POTTER_

_GODPARENTS: SIRIUS ORION BLACK, ALICE MIRA BLACK LONGBOTTOM_

_PARENTAGE: PUREBLOOD (FATHER), MUGGLE BORN (MOTHER)_

_BLOOD LINEAGE: FOUNDERS, MERLIN AND MORGAN LE FAY_

Harry folded the paper up and stuffed it into his trunk when he saw another piece of parchment. Reading it a smile.

_Harry,_

_we love you and always have. We are your guardian angels._

_love,_

_grandmama and grandpa Potter_

----------

The next morning, Harry asked Mrs. Weasley if he could go for a run. Letting him, he ran and ran until he found the entrance to the Manor Dorea told him about.

Marauder Manor.

----------

End chpt 1

a/n: short chpt i know, but i didn't know what else to add!


	2. Chapter 2 The Evans Family

_**ALIVE**_

_**NOVA LILY EVANS POTTER**_

A/N: the language in Chpt 1 was Russian

_That which the dream shows is the shadow of such wisdom as exists in man, even if during his waking state he may know nothing about it... We do not know it because we are fooling away our time with outward and perishing things, and are asleep in regard to that which is real within ourself. Paracelsus, quoted in The Dream Game_  
.

Chapter two: The Evans Family

That night as Harry fell asleep, he felt his soul move to a location he should know, but didn't.

The manor he walked in had a warm familiar feeling, like the castle, but it also calmed his nearly fried nerves.

----------

_Harry walked through the Manor, not knowing where he should be but where he was._

_"What is with giant homes," he muttered to himself. An older female voice called to him._

_"Harry, we're in the Study." Harry walked in the direction of the voice while wondering how he knew where he was going. He stopped at the entrance and pushed opened the double doors._

_"Why double doors again?" he muttered to himself._

_Inside the exquisite study, he saw a woman who was in her early forties and a man who was in his late forties and maybe early fifties. The man's hair was a dark blond tainted with grey and white while the woman had long dark cherry red hair that was tinted with grey and white._

_But the woman's eyes caught his. Bright green met bright green. He turned to the man and saw gentle blue eyes._

_"Who are you?" Harry choked out-that familiar feeling of the previous dream returning. The man smirked._

_"We are your mother's parents, Harry. I'm Robert Evans and she is Erica Carter Evans." Robert Evans told Harry as he pointed to the woman who gave Harry a huge hug._

_Harry hugged Erica and realized that she was the warmth. He looked at her and grinned._

_"Harry, we are here to help train you as well as help you choose where you want to go? Become a Death Eater, an Order member or create your own group?"_

_"I want to start my own group but tell me about Petunia. Was she always like this?"_

_Robert nodded. "She was always horrible to Lily because Lily reminded Erica of herself-smart, beautiful, funny, and magical."_

_Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Erica. "You're a witch?"_

_Erica nodded. "I was. I remember my wand-Rosewood and Dragonheartstring from a Hungarian Horntail. It was twelve inches."_

_"I fought a Hungarian Horntail," he said. Erica gaped._

_"You weren't...please say no...oh god..." she went into tears as she hugged Harry and cried. Robert, on the other hand, paled._

_"TriWizard Tournament?" Harry nodded and Robert swore._

_"Bastard! That old fucked up senile moron! He could have said that it was dangerous for you, called a 'four way tie' and had newer champions chosen!"_

_Harry gently pulled off Erica who was still sniffling and her eyes tear stained. "You both know Dumbledore?"_

_"Robert knows him because he's a squib and I'm a Witch," she sniffed. "Your father was in the tournament and had to face a Dragon-luckily for him, he got only a Welsh Green, had to swordfight and save Lily and go through a maze."_

_Harry's eyes widened. "I had to face a Hungarian Horntail, had to save Ron and Fleur's sister Gabrielle and go through a maze, end up in a graveyard, help give Riddle back his body and watch Wormtail kill Cedric Diggory."_

_Robert shook his head. "Let me guess...fourth year this happened? Gabrielle Delacour is in your debt now as is the Delacour Family."_

_Harry gulped. "You-you know?"_

_"We're your other set of guardian angels, baby. We're always watching you, making sure you're safe and sound, not hurt or anything." Erica murmured to Harry._

_Harry looked at the necklace with the four hearts on it. Robert smirked._

_"Ravenclaws are on the Evans side, Erica is a direct desendant of Hufflepuffs, Potters are Gryffindors and Dorea is a desendant-bear in mind that it is just her, one of Slytherins heirs."_

_Harry was definetely confused. "How many heirs are there?"_

_Erica smirked. "Don't read Hogwarts, A History since it's based on lies and garbage-just the founders part anyways. Harry, Gryffindor had three sons: Damien, Logan and Jeremy. Damien and Logan were killed in a battle while Jeremy left and moved into 'Godrics Hollow' in Wales, and named himself 'Jeremy Potter'. Before Damien and Logan were killed, their sons fled with Jeremy and went under the same name. Charus Potter is a desendant of Damien Gryffindor, John Lupin is also an Heir of Gryffindor because of Logan and Frank Longbottom is an Heir of Gryffindor because of Jeremy."_

_"You're saying that me, Neville Longbottom and Remus Lupin are Gryffindor's three Heirs?"_

_"Exactly but, Slytherin had three boys. Tom Riddle jr you know is a desendant of Salazar's first born son Mathias, Dorea and Sirius Black are desendants of his third son Adrian and Lucius Malfoy is a desendant of his second son Cairo. Yes, You, Voldemort and Draco are related that way."_

_"So I should have been in Slytherin?" Robert shook his head in the negative._

_"No. You were chosen for the right house-the Sorting Hat, named Alistaire-tested you because he knows everything. He knew where to put you and played with your mind."_

_Harry realized that the Hat was going to put him in Gryffindor, no matter what he said. He was an Heir, what Dumbledore told him was a fabrication of lies intertwined within each other._

_Erica smiled. "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had three sons each. Hermione, Robert and Ted are desendants of her first son while Alice, Moaning Myrtle and Myself are Heirs of Hufflepuffs first born son. The others, you will find in due time."_

_"Where is mum?"_

_"She's in London and we spoke to her, telling her what we knew. She's going to appear soon."_

_"Let me guess, it's your time to go?" Robert and Erica smirked._

_"True. But before we leave, we have somethings for you." Erica then stood up and grabbed a box, placed it on the table and grabbed something and shoved it into his hands while Robert placed something around his neck._

_"Erede di Gryffindor, di Ravenclaw, di Hufflepuff e di Slytherin. Trovi il vostro destino, faccia il vostro proprio lato.(Heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Find your destiny, make your own side.)"_

_He walked through the library and smiled at a redhaired woman. She turned and smiled at him._

_"Hi hon," Lily said softly before standing up and hugging him. "I thought you were dead, oh god I'm so sorry."_

_"It's okay, I had to live with Petunia." he told her and her eyes flashed with anger and fury._

_The one thing no one told him was her temper._

_It was so much like his._

_"We have the same temper," he commented. She smirked._

_"Your father hated it," her voice seemed soft and hollow-dead like. "I miss him."_

_Harry smiled at her. "He's alive. Go to Marauder Manor."_

_Her eyes widened. "M-marauder M-Manor? Harry, you were born there."_

_"Go. Say 'I solemly swear that I am up to no good' to open it and to close it, say 'Mischief Managed'. Find him and tell him everything."_

_She nodded. "I will. Always remember-I love you."_

* * *

Harry smiled as he opened his eyes. His hand was like before and as he opened it, his grin grew. 

His grandparents' wands. Getting out of bed, he walked over to the mirror and smiled.

A necklace with a gold crucifix was around his neck.

He looked at the note in his pocket and smiled.

_Harry,_

_we will always love you and will never leave you, no matter what your choice is._

_love,_

_grandmama and grandpa Evans_

He didn't know that his mother woke up, packed everything she owned in her apartment and went to her 'dead' husband of seventeen years.

* * *

End chpt 2 

A/N: in this chpt i used Italian. The Evans and Potter families know many languages


	3. Chapter 3: James Charus Potter

**A/N: James' chapter**

**Chapter three: James Charus Arthur Phoenix Gryffindor Slytherin Potter**

James Charus Arthur Phoenix Gryffindor Slytherin Potter smiled at a picture of him, his wife Lily and their five month old son Harry.

Just thinking of those names made him sad. They died fifteen years ago.

He remembered what transpired that night...

_

* * *

_

_Harry giggled as he sat on the stag's back. If stags could smile, this one did. He pranced into the kitchen where Lily was cooking spaghetti._

_"Mama!" Harry giggled. Lily turned and shook her head._

_"Bad stag!" she scolded as she picked Harry up and placed him on her hip. "You know better than to give him a ride, you have to tickle him!" she then began tickling the boy who giggled even louder. There was a POP and James smirked at her with amusement._

_"Give him here, darling," he said softly. She smiled and handed the squealing (with delight) baby to him. He grinned._

_"Let's tickle mummy Harry," Harry cooed with happiness. Lily began laughing as they were tickling her._

_The clock chimed ten at night when she turned off the spaghetti and finished the tickling war with her two boys._

_It was near eleven when Lily felt cold. James, sensing her coldness, wrapped a blanket around her._

_"Something's wrong," she heard him mutter. She then placed her legs over his lap while Harry was sleeping on her chest. "Something's gonna happen tonight."_

_"Everything's fine, baby." she purred in his ear. He shook his head, feeling that darkness surround his family._

_The clock struck 11:30pm when Harry woke up. Lily looked at James who nodded._

_"He's here." Lily stood up with Harry in her arms and stared James in the eyes._

_"Don't leave me," she begged. James then kissed her passionately and when they pulled away, he brushed his lips on Harry's head._

_"Go! Lily, take Harry and go! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" Lily ran up the stairs and James braced himself._

_Voldemort entered with Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew. James glared._

_"You bastard!" he shouted. "Go rot in HELL!" and he shouted five stunning curses, each hit Peter before he could do anything._

_"Bravo Mr. Potter, now hand over the child." Voldemort sneered._

_"Over my dead body!" he growled. James, knowing that Voldemort had the killing curse on his tongue, did something to protect himself._

_He created a marblestone as the curse hit, bashing his head into the stone itself._

_He woke up to find his house was a mess. Not knowing what to do, he flooed to Dumbledore and told him._

_"Mr. Potter, your wife and son did not survive," he said, softly. James paled but left._

_He never returned to the magical world after that._

_End Flashback..._

* * *

He felt sad and thought that the war was still on so here he was, in Marauder Manor or also known as MM when he heard something at the door. 

He felt his insides freeze as he opened the door to find his wife there.

"Lily?" he asked. She smiled and dropped the bags and jumped into his arms. He held her close, feeling much more human now than he did for those earlier years.

"He's alive, Jay," she whispered into his chest. "Harry-I saw him in a dream and my parents. They told me he's alive! Harry told me where you were!"

Now all that's left is to find his son and to bring him home.

* * *

End chpt 3 


	4. Chapter 4: Lily Rose Evans Potter

_**ALIVE**_

_**NOVA LILY EVANS POTTER**_

_Give me a kisse, and to that kisse a score;  
Then to that twenty, adde a hundred more;  
A thousand to that hundred; so kisse on,  
To make that thousand up a million;  
Treble that million, and when that is done,  
Let's kisse afresh, as when we first begun.  
Robert Herrick, "To Anthea (III)"_

A/N: Lily's chapter

* * *

Chapter 4: Lily Rose Kali Sapphira Evans Gryffindor Slytherin Potter

Lily stared at James who was grinning. She hadn't seen that look on his face in a long time-an evil grin.

"James Charus Arthur Phoenix Gryffindor Slytherin Potter! What are you up to?"

"Do you know that the Weasleys live near here? They have been stealing from our vaults at Gringrotts."

Her eyes widened. "They what?" she asked softly.

His eyes were gradually darker. "They have been paid to be friends with an orphaned boy who was sent to live with his magic hating relatives who abuse him."

"Harry..." she breathed. Her eyes shut as she remembered that night...

* * *

Flashback-15 years ago... 

_Harry giggled as he sat on the stag's back. If stags could smile, this one did. He pranced into the kitchen where Lily was cooking spaghetti._

_"Mama!" Harry giggled. Lily turned and shook her head._

_"Bad stag!" she scolded as she picked Harry up and placed him on her hip. "You know better than to give him a ride, you have to tickle him!" she then began tickling the boy who giggled even louder. There was a POP and James smirked at her with amusement._

_"Give him here, darling," he said softly. She smiled and handed the squealing (with delight) baby to him. He grinned._

_"Let's tickle mummy Harry," Harry cooed with happiness. Lily began laughing as they were tickling her._

_The clock chimed ten at night when she turned off the spaghetti and finished the tickling war with her two boys._

_It was near eleven when Lily felt cold. James, sensing her coldness, wrapped a blanket around her._

_"Something's wrong," she heard him mutter. She then placed her legs over his lap while Harry was sleeping on her chest. "Something's gonna happen tonight."_

_"Everything's fine, baby." she purred in his ear. He shook his head, feeling that darkness surround his family._

_The clock struck 11:30pm when Harry woke up. Lily looked at James who nodded._

_"He's here." Lily stood up with Harry in her arms and stared James in the eyes._

_"Don't leave me," she begged. James then kissed her passionately and when they pulled away, he brushed his lips on Harry's head._

_"Go! Lily, take Harry and go! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" Lily ran up the stairs and James braced himself._

_Lily was in Harry's nursery, Harry cradled in her arms._

_"I'll protect you, baby, no one will touch you ever again." she murmured in his thick black hair. He gave a toothy grin at her. _

_A cold voice cackled from her left. "Hand me the baby, little girl, and you will not die."_

_"I'd rather die than give you my only son!" she screamed at him._

_"Not Harry, not Harry...please not Harry!" she begged._

_Voldemort laughed cruelly. "Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now."_

_"Not Harry, please no...take me, kill me instead..." more laughter as Voldemort tried to force her down again._

_Lily stood up and shielded Harry as she begged more and more, pleading. "Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy..." and Voldemort shouted the two fatal words that night: "Avada Kedavra!"_

_The curse didn't hit her but knocked her out. Waking up, she was scared because she didn't see both James and Harry and she flooed to Dumbledore and told him._

_"Mrs. Potter, your husband and son did not survive," he said, softly. Lily gasped and tears ran down her eyes._

_She was never seen after that night. Magic killed her family, magic killed _her.

_End Flashback..._

* * *

James nodded. "Apparently, we've been believing the same lie-we're dead, Harry's dead...but if you're alive and you say Harry's alive...where is he?" 

"You would think he would have common sense to tell me where he's at but no...he's as stubborn as his father with my temper to which he says is a good thing." She told him with a smiling glare.

James gulped. "It's scary! I mean, two people with the same temper...what are the odds of that?"

Her glare hardened. "If he's hurt, I am going into full maternal mode quickly and finding out who hurt my baby, they will pay for it!"

He cast a sideways glance at her. "Should we tell Remus or Sirius that we're alive?"

"You truly are a genius!" she said and with a kiss on the corner of his mouth, she left him in the entrance hall as he stared at her.

He walked over to his Study (which no one was allowed to enter besides him, Lily, Harry and any children they have) he began a letter to Remus first.

* * *

Lily was in the kitchen cooking when James walked in with a grimance. She stared at his sadden expression. 

"What's wrong?" He handed her the paper that read:

_SIRIUS BLACK DECLARED INNOCENT-_

_HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED IS STILL WITH US_

_written by Jenn Gilis_

_Announced today by the Ministry of Magic-Sirius Orion Black was declared innocent since there was no trial._

_Reports are coming in with names of people who are obviously upset with what the Ministry is saying._

_"How can he be innocent?" Shirly Long, age 55 asked. "He is a Death Eater! It's absurd."_

_This reporter was wondering the same thing when Aurors Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody and Nymphadora Tonks were questioned about this._

_"He wasn't given a trial and he didn't have the Dark Mark," Moody said in his usually gravelled voice. "If people want to blame him for something he didn't do, then let them."_

_Tonks, on the other hand, just had this to say._

_"If he was given a trial with Veritaserum they would know that he was innocent, including Headmaster Dumbledore knew he was innocent but why didn't he help him out?"_

_That raises many questions and why Harry Potter-the Chosen One-was left with his muggle hating relatives that night._

Lily's eyes watered with unshed tears.

"He's dead?" he nodded.

* * *

It was that night at 11:30pm when a blast was heard. James sat up in bed quickly while Lily did the same thing. 

"Stay here-Lily, don't move." he ordered. He lost her once, he wasn't going through that again. Lily shook her head.

"I can't," she said. "You know I can't sleep without you and something nice and warm to drink so I'm going to make myself a nice mug of either hot chocolate or tea." she threw on her red silky robe James bought her for their anniversary over her short white silky night dress that he bought her for their anniversary as well. "Want anything?"

"Whatever you're having," he answered softly. She grinned.

* * *

James walked into the third room on that floor-Harry's nursery turned teenaged room to find a black haired boy on his bed, nursing his right arm and holding his sides. 

He was bleeding from the scars on his body and James was appaled by that because he recognized the boy.

His son. Harry James Godric Salazar Gryffindor Slytherin Potter.

"Harry! What happened?" he asked. Harry looked up and grinned weakly.

"I just killed Voldemort," he whispered before blacking out.

* * *

end chpt 4 


	5. Chapter 5 Harry James Potter or

_**ALIVE**_

_**NOVA LILY EVANS POTTER**_

**He who doesn't fear death dies only once. Giovanni Falcone**

chpt 5: Harry James Godric Salazar Gryffindor Slytherin Potter or how Voldemort was destroyed for good

_Harry was outside running laps near the forest that was hiding a beautiful mansion called Marauder Manor. Just as he was getting to lap four, he heard many POP sounds._

_Harry stopped and stared at many of the Death Eaters appeared and began to surround him and..._

_"Hello again Harry," Voldemort said cruelly while the Death Eaters were holding their wands threateningly at him. "I am so _glad_ that we met today...because today is your deathday!"_

_Spells were fired but the Death Eater closer to him shouted "Diffindo!" _

_Harry's arm began to bleed because the spell cut into it. Harry muttered a spell that shot bandages that now covered his left arm. Pointing his wand at the Death Eater, he shouted "Reducto!"_

_The Death Eater screamed in pain as his silver hand exploded in a ray of blood._

_"Avada Kedavra!" another Death Eater shouted. Harry ran and hid behind Pettigrew who got hit._

_Harry smiled as his plan worked. He had to get rid of Pettigrew. Harry screamed as three spells hit his sides. He growled out, "Protego!" a shield appeared in front of him. Voldemort snarled._

_"Crucio!" Harry dodged but not soon enough. His wand, being held in his right hand, suddenly broke._

_Harry panicked. His wand broke. _BROKE_? He was wondering how when a female voice cackled, "Wittle baby Potter's wand broke! Poor wittle baby-" Bellatrix Lestrange broke his wand._

_He was angry when she began screaming. He was wondering why when he looked at his hands. _

_Instead of seeing his skin color-they were glowing red and green. He looked at them and held out his hands. In a flash of reddish green light, every single Death Eater was killed, including their Master._

_Drained, his body took what felt like a Portkey to a room he would love to have. He cradled his arm and his shirt, somehow vanished in the process-he didn't mind, it was one of Dudley's._

_A man-his father, he told himself mentally, walked in. Harry didn't know he was bleeding from the scars on his body which came from the Dursleys and his father looked appalled by the thought._

_"Harry! What happened." Harry gave him a weak grin as he looked up._

_"I just killed Voldemort." he whispered before he blacked out._

Harry woke up from that memory only to find himself in a nice warm bed with silk dark green sheets and fluffy soft pillows. He didn't notice the woman who just walked in.

"Where am I?" he wondered. The woman smiled at him.

"You're in the Hospital Portion of Marauder Manor," she said as her voice was soft and musical. Harry looked and smiled.

"You look beautiful in person," he commented. "Though I've seen you in memories and photographs mum."

Lily laughed as she placed the tray of breakfast in front of him. "I remember blacking out, what happened after?"

"After you told your father what happened to you, you blacked out and he brought you here while calling our house elf Kippy to get me and all my medical equipment. Most of your wounds he healed but I did the rest and told him that you needed rest. He's in the bed next to yours." she told him as she smiled at the bed next to Harry's. He turned to see his father asleep, James' hand clasped in his. Harry smiled at the man.

"He really missed me," Harry got out. Lily nodded.

"We both did." she replied. He looked at the tray of food in front of him. Hash browns, poached and scrambled eggs, pancakes, waffles, toast, a tall glass of orange juice, and mugs filled with different teas, hot chocolate and coffee.

He was drooling when he heard his stomache growled. He blushed because this was the first time he was going to eat something.

The Weasleys did cook, but not this much. They had only given Harry two plates worth of one sitting while his mother-was giving him as much as he wants.

She giggled at his expression when a groggy male voice broke through. "Don't worry, son. Your mum doesn't mind-in fact, if you don't eat it she'll cry. She's a fantastic cook." he looked to find his father was sitting up and yawning. He just woke up.

Harry could tell now, he and James were carbon copies of each other. Hair, face, body structure were the same with many differences. Harry has green eyes while James has hazel, Harry's more weaker in the mental state as well as smaller than the normal soon to be sixteen year old and he's malnourished.

He could tell his father was muscular, stronger in the mental state, tall and had a healthier weight.

"How did you get those scars? They look to be a few days older." James asked. Harry gulped.

'Do I tell them of the Dursleys or lie?' he thought.

Apparently, his mother was a mind reader. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she stood up and left. Both Potter men looked at each other.

* * *

Lily was furious. She was going to rip the DURSLEYS apart. Limb by limb. No one touched her baby...no one.

"Tiger, what's wrong?" James asked. Lily looked at him with a grimance-similar to the one he wore the other day.

"My _sister_ and her _family_ just so happen to be within an inch of Harry-scratch that, he _lived_ with them."

James glared. "I'll kill them and Dumbledore."

"Don't," they looked to see Harry at the steps. "Don't do anything stupid-I have a plan already...but my wand broke and I need my..." he trailed off as three loud POP sounds came from the living room.

Three house elves appeared. Harry recognized Dobby and Winky immediately but the third he didn't know.

"I is sorry Master James but a girl is at the door. She is wanting Little Master Harry."

"Who is she?" James demanded. Winky spoke.

"She is Mistress Hermione! Mister Harry Potter! She is hurting badly."

Harry nodded. He ran to the door and opened it to find a bleeding Hermione Granger. Her eyes were puffy and red. He noticed it almost immediately.

She was beaten. Abused.

"Who did this?" he commanded as he led her in. She didn't say anything but shivered. "Who?"

"Molly. Molly Weasley. She beat me. Tortured me...I attacked her..." she whimpered slightly. Harry's arms were around her still. "She killed mum and daddy...tortured them to death...I was scared..."

Harry's futile attempts to calm her down when Dobby appeared.

"Master Harry I is putting you's things in you's room while Winky is putting Miss Grangy's things in hers room."

"Thanks Dobby." he said half heartedly. Dobby smiled and went into the kitchen. Another POP later, Kippy appeared.

"Mistress Lily is needing her in the Hospital. Master James tells me to lead yous both there."

After climbing five different stair cases, they reached the Hospital Portion.

"Mum's not gonna hurt you. She and dad are gonna heal you." he told her.

Hermione then went inside while Harry waited.

The Weasleys were gonna hear from him-but not in the way they want.

* * *

end chpt 5 


	6. Chapter 6: Hermione's new hope

_**ALIVE**_

_**NOVA LILY EVANS POTTER**_

**The miserable have no other medicine  
But only hope.  
William Shakespeare, **_**Measure for Measure**_

**chpt 6: Hermione's new hope**

Hermione sat on the bed while two people she didn't know were looking in the supply cabinet.

"James-hand me that box," the woman said as she turned and pulled a tray out.

The man smirked and handed her the box as he got some syringes and small bottles.

"Think she needs a blood replenishing potion Lily?" he asked. The woman stared at Hermione with the same eyes as Harry.

That was his mother, then the man must be his father. His parents wouldn't hurt him and any one of his friends...

"She might, her ribs are cracked and she may have lost a lot of blood from the scars on her." Lily Potter amended. James Potter shook his head.

"How you do that is scary," he said with a smile.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione. "Honey, my husband is going to inject three different potions into you. The first one is a sleeping potion, the second one is a blood replenishing potion and the last potion is to see if your magical core is broken."

"But first-how did you get here?" James asked. Hermione shivered.

"I-I don't know. I was hurt badly and wanted to be safe, my body was hurting and I was scared...like Sirius was when he was in Azkaban. I wanted to be near Harry and I felt like a Portkey just dropped me off that I was outside your manor."

Lily nodded. "Shh, he's just a little upset that three people found this Manor."

Hermione nodded. "Can I have those done?" she asked as she motioned towards the needles. James gave her a small smile.

"I hate needles as well," he told her before rubbing some alcohol on her right arm and collar bone. The first needle went into the collarbone.

Hermione was knocked out in a second. Lily then laid her on the examination bed to examine the girl. Bruises scattered her small frame as well as lacerations and cuts and scars that look days old.

"Jay-add more to the blood replenishing syringe," she told him, feeling that there was something else wrong with her. Her husband nodded and did as she asked.

After injecting the two serums in her, Lily couldn't believe it-the girl had many breaks in her bones and yet she found a way to Portkey her way to the Manor in her condition. James, on the other hand was staring in shock at the medical bills he had made for a complete check over.

"18 breaks in her left arm, 22 breaks in her left leg and more lacerations from _Diffindo _and one nasty gash on her back from _Sectumsempra _created by Severus Snape." he read. "Well, whoever did this to the poor girl, manage to make it feel like torture...but her magical cord isn't broken-but under a magical blocker and she's been memory charmed quite a few times."

"Torture?" Lily gulped. "This was an attempted assassination or murder-premeditated. As for the magical blocker and the memory charms-get rid of those as fast as you can."

"Whatever you command, my lady," he said and added more potions-the first one to eject the blocker from her body and the second-to destroy the charms on her body and in her mind.

* * *

The entire Weasley Family (excluding Bill, Charlie and the twins) were in shock and happiness at the Prophet.

_Death Eaters found Dead!_

_He Who Must Not Be Name found dead!_

_Harry Potter and Hermione Granger gone MIA?_

_Written by Annie Gates_

_Earlier today, The Dark Lord was discovered in a forest near Ottery Street, Catchpole._

_The Dark Lord is dead as are his followers. The question here at the Ministry and at the _Daily Prophet _of who killed the Dark Lord and his followers has still no answer._

_But more disturbing news-the Chosen One, Harry James Potter of Number 4 Private Drive has gone missing as his muggle born friend Hermione Jane Granger of Number 8 Private Drive._

_Miss Granger's parents were found dead in their home and the Ministry along with Headmaster Dumbledore believe Miss Granger had killed them herself._

_According to Ronald Weasley-one of her best friends, she told him and Harry Potter one day, "I'll kill my parents! They do nothing for me!"_

_Another source, Mr Weasley's sister Ginerva said that Miss Granger is "a bitch who will kill anyone. She nearly killed me!"_

"Well, we knew everything except for the bit about You Know Who," Ron said with a smug.

"Yes, well, we need to clean up this house and find a way to get Potter's fortune," Molly reported to them. All of them didn't know that they were being spied on.

The girl had an evil grin on her face as she videotaped their whole conversation right there and with her adopted sister Annie Gates.

The girl looked familiar to unattained eyes but was not who they thought she was.

Her name-Hope. Hope Lily Potter-the 'secret' Potter child to have survive that night.

No one knew she was alive, well...besides Harry, Hermione, and her parents and Annie Gates-formerly known as Alexandria Marie Evans Potter-the adopted daughter to James Potter and Lily Evans Potter's sister and goddaughter who treated Alexandria or Alexia as her own daughter.

Alexia has green eyes and blonde hair which she dyed a chestnut brown while Hope has long dark red hair and her father's hazel eyes.

Between the two of them-they are very powerful. In fact, Hope does go to Hogwarts-under the assumed name of 'Nereida River Parker' and in Gryffindor House while Alexandria was under the assumed name of 'Neressa Lynne Parker' and in Gryffindor as well.

When Neressa graduated, she faked her death a few months later and 'Annie Gates' was born. Being from America, she spoke to the Headmaster of one of the American Magical Schools-who just happened to be her best friend's godfather, and asked for a transcript saying that she is good and passed her exams with flying colors.

Now, Hope had evidence that the Weasley Family, excluding their two eldest sons and their twin boys, were in on the robbery of her family.

"Amelia Bones needs to see this as fast as she can." she muttered to herself as she pressed stop and pulled her wand out and held it up.

A bang and the Knight Bus appeared.

Before Stan spoke, she gave him eleven sickles and said, "Ministry of Magic as fast as you can get there, Mister Shunpike."

* * *

Harry was pacing when he felt something in his mind begin breaking. Holding his head in his hands, he found it a fruitless effort. James, seeing Harry in pain, walked towards him.

"Harry-look at me." when Harry did James growled quietly. "I really need to hurt that goat loving fool."

"Dad, what's wrong?" he got out before another pain hit him.

"Where's Hope?" he demanded. Harry looked confused. James' suspicion was resolved.

Harry was under many memory charms. Picking Harry up, he took him inside the Hospital and laid him on the bed.

Lily looked at James who nodded. "Charms are your specialty, not mine."

She rolled her eyes. "Memory Charms?" she asked. James nodded again.

"I can feel many on him. It's disturbing-hell, he doesn't know who Hope is!"

That got her attention.

"What about Alexia?"

"Who are these people?" Harry asked. Lily sighed. She hated this part.

"Harry, lay down." Harry did as he was told. "Were you taught Legimency or Occulmency?"

"Snape tried but it didn't feel right." he told her. She smiled.

"Darling, close your eyes and I want to see what happened with your sessions with Sniv-Severus."

Again, Harry closed his eyes and Lily looked in his mind. When she pulled out, she was furious.

"I will kill that slimy, smelly bastard with any poison I can find and make!" she raged.

Before James spoke, she snarled, "He hurt him. I will kill him. Him, Dumble-dick and the Dursleys."

James realized what Snape had done. Mental rape was the worst thing to be done to a child-that and any kind of murder or what not.

"No, we'll fix this and then kill whoever you want." he told her softly. She smiled.

Together, they set to work.

* * *

Hope smiled as she walked inside the Ministry. She quickly went to the lift and said, "Level Two".

Nymphadora Tonks saw the girl and smiled. "Hello River." she said. Hope smiled.

"Hey Dora. What brings you here these days? I read in the Prophet that ol Moldy is dead as are his boot and ass lickers." she said with an evil smirk.

Dora laughed. "That's right but everyone thinks that Hermione is a killer. I know that Annie Gates doesn't believe it-the way she wrote it looked forced."

Hope looked dark. "Probably because she asked the people who were their supposed friends and they made it look that way."

Once they reached Level Two, both Hope and Dora walked towards Amelia's office. Amelia looked at them as did Susan Bones, a red headed Hufflepuff a year above Hope.

"River? What's wrong?" Susan, the ever loving mother figure asked her. Hope looked dark as she said, "I have evidence that the Weasley Family has been stealing from Harry Potter's Family Vault. Here are the Transcripts I recovered from the Goblins and some video footage of conversations they had saying that they wanted the money. One with Reporter Annie Gates, one with themselves and one with Albus Dumbledore himself."

"Those are pretty hefty charges you have but how did you get those transcripts? I thought only those with Potter Blood can get them." Dora spoke. Hope smiled wickedly.

"What you all have been told about Halloween of 1991 is a fucking lie and I'm living proof of that bullshited lie Dumbles told the world," she then sat down and spoke in a soft tone. "It all started on August 2 of 1991 when a rumor of the Potters having two children. Two little girls. Their only daughter by blood named Hope Lily Potter and Lily Evans Potter's little sister and goddaughter who they adopted."

"It's a rumor-not true at all and yet not false." Amelia told her. Hope rolled her eyes.

"As people say, not everything is as it appears to be. Yes, the rumor is true-Harry has a little sister and an adopted older sister. They are among everyone and you're looking at one of the two-Nereida River Parker is an alias. My real name-Hope Lily Potter. Annie knows me-ah, here she is!"

A chestnut brown haired woman with sparkling emerald eyes walked in. Annie looked at Hope and said, "I guess you need to tell them?"

"As do you," she retorted playfully.

"My real name is Alexandria or Alexia Marie Evans Potter..." and Annie or Alexia began to tell hers and Hope's story.

* * *

Harry was shocked, to say the least. He had been memory charmed for five years on different occasions and Snape didn't teach him, but mind raped him and Hermione as the same thing happened to her.

He was going to make them pay. No matter what.

"Dad, can you teach me and Hermione how to fight both Muggle and Magical?" he asked. James smirked.

"Yes. I'll also teach you any magical Healing spells and potions and any Muggle Healing you both may need." he said with a wicked smirk. "Any prank ideas as well. You name it, me, Alexia and your mother and Remus will teach you."

Harry got confused again. "How do you know everything there is to know about Healing and Medicine?"

"I had three jobs-two of them were secret while everyone knew what the first job I had was."

"What were they?" Hermione, after waking up half an hour ago, asked. James smiled.

"Well, everyone I knew that I was an Unspeakable, but no one besides your mother and Alexia knew that I was a temporary Healer and author. I wrote many books such as New Magical Discoveries, A new way of Healing, The first win: A Gryffindor Boy's way to the Nationals, Gypsies, Vampires and Seers, The First War: A Solider's story and Modern Maverics of the new Millenia."

"Teach us everything!" Hermione squealed. James laughed at his goddaughter's antics.

"Okay, niece." he teased. Her eyes widened.

"Niece?" Lily answered for James.

"You're parents knew us and vice versa. Why do you think they weren't shocked about you being a witch? I told them that you would be one and they asked us to be your guardians. James couldn't say no."

end chpt 6

A/N: Hope and Alexia's story is a chapter to itself so you can know what _**TRULY**_ happened that night.

For those of you who might get upset, here's the timeline!

_March 31 1970-Remus John Lupin is born to Jonathan Romulus Lupin and Katie Jasmine Matthews Lupin_

_July 31 1970-James Charus Arthur Phoenix Gryffindor Slytherin Potter is born to Charus Markus Andrew Logan Gryffindor Potter and Dorea Phoenix Jamie Alura Slytherin Black_

_July 31 1970-Sirius Orion Black is born to Wahlburga Black and Orion Black_

_August 2 1970-Lily Rose Kali Sapphira Evans is born to Robert Samuel Kristopher Lucas Evans and Erica Marie Alexandria Rose Carter Evans, stolen by Albus Dumbledore and given to Viola Evans to keep_

_October 31 1970-Peter Iscariot Pettigrew is born to Judas Peter Pettigrew and Elisabeth Rose Peterson Pettigrew_

_1981-1988-Hogwarts Years_

_September 19 1983-Alexandria 'Alexia' Marie Evans is born to Robert Samuel Kristopher Lucas Evans and Erica Marie Alexandria Rose Carter Evans, Lily's goddaughter and sister, soon to be adopted daughter_

_July 2 1988-James and Lily's wedding_

_August 5 1989-Sirius and Elisabelle Potter's Wedding_

_November 22, 1989-Remus and Elisabeth Potter's Wedding_

_March 1 1990-Ronald 'Ron' Bilius Weasley is born to Molly and Arthur Weasley_

_April 5, 1990-Calypso Elisabelle Rowena Black_

_June 5 1990- Draco Lucius Malfoy is born to Lucius Abraxan Malfoy and Narcissa Aphrodite Black Malfoy_

_July 30 1990-Neville Frank Longbottom born to Alice and Frank Longbottom_

_July 31 1990-Harry James Godric Salazar Gryffindor Slytherin Potter is born to James Charus Arthur Phoenix Gryffindor Slytherin Potter and Lily Rose Kali Sapphira Evans Gryffindor Slytherin Potter_

_September 19 1990-Hermione 'Mi' or 'Mione' Jane Diana Rowena Granger born to Dr. and Dr. Alexander Cummings Granger and Jane Diana Jackson Granger_

_June 2 1991-Lunette 'Luna' Selene Lovegood born to Matthew and Lilac Lovegood_

_August 2 1991-Hope Lily Nereida River Gryffindor Slytherin Potter is born to James Charus Arthur Phoenix Gryffindor Slytherin Potter and Lily Rose Kali Sapphira Evans Gryffindor Slytherin Potter_

_August 11 1991-Ginerva 'Ginny' Molly Weasley born to Molly and Arthur Weasley_

_October 31 1991-the attack, everyone survives but doesn't know it_

_-the rest is just like the books and ending in OOTP-_


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween 1991

_**ALIVE**_

_**NOVA LILY EVANS POTTER**_

_'Tis the night - the night  
Of the grave's delight,  
And the warlocks are at their play;  
Ye think that without  
The wild winds shout,  
But no, it is they - it is they.  
Arthur Cleveland Coxe  
_

**Chapter 7: Halloween, 1991**

_Little Alexia Potter was only eight years old when she walked downstairs in her pink night shirt and pajama pants. She wasn't surprised to see fifteen month old Harry playing with a stuffed stag-his favorite toy to play and/or suck on. _

_Which meant that two month old Hope was still asleep. Her father was smiling and cooking which meant that her mother was asleep._

_"Daddy-can we go out tonight?" she asked. James Potter stared at her with a smile._

_"I wish we could...me and your mother can't but maybe your Aunt Andie can take you and Nymphie trick or treating." _

_Alexia's eyes widened. Auntie Andromeda 'Andie' Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora or more commonly known as 'Nymphie' to her were great. She and Nymphie were best friends and each had nicknames picked out for themselves._

_Nymphie liked to go by Wolfie because she loved wolves while Alexia like to go by Fawn because she thought they were adorable and her daddy sometimes called her fawn. _

_

* * *

_

_"You want me to take Alexia and Nymphadora trick or treating?" she asked slowly. James nodded._

_"Alexia would certainly enjoy it. I wish I could but Hope, Lily and Harry are busy hiding. Sirius and his puppy are in hiding as well and Remus I can't find."_

_Andromeda sighed. "I'll take them. But you owe me." she told him._

_"I'll be Nymphie's goddad. Hell, with Alexia and Hermione Granger, Nymphie will be easy to take care of."_

_Andie laughed. It felt good to laugh-it makes the darkness seem miniscule._

_

* * *

_

_Hope continued crying but softly now. "Hope, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"_

_"Do you need changing?" Nymphie asked. The baby kept softly crying. Nymphie, scared because she didn't know what was wrong with her, ran to get either Aunt Lily or Uncle James._

_She found Uncle Sirius-standing next to Uncle James and Aunt Lily in the hallway talking about something._

_"Hope's crying. We don't know what's wrong with her." the eight year old blonde haired girl said in a rush. James ran into the nursery and picked Hope out of Alexia's arms._

_"Hope, shhh, daddy's here..." he began soothing her down. The baby whimpered slightly, but that was it._

_Alexia looked at her father with a smile. "How do you do that daddy?"_

_He grinned. "It's a talent, honey." he then kissed her forehead._

_

* * *

_

_The girl dressed herself as a Hogwarts student. She had Ravenclaw colors on and smiled when James spun her around._

_"Here's my Ravenclaw!" he said happily as he kissed her forehead and the top of her head, before he bent down and whispered to her gently, "When you come back from trick or treating, I want you to stay with Uncle Remus for a bit. When midnight comes, come back here as fast as you can. Understand this part-if me and your mum aren't moving, take Harry and Hope to Uncle Remus for him to raise all three of you."_

_She nodded._

_No one knew it was her last time seeing them until 2006 July..._

_

* * *

_

_"So Lexa, wanna share some of those chocolate...you got WHOOPERS?" she nodded and gave him the carton._

_She had never seen an adult (except Uncle Sirius who says he's still a little boy) eat a carton of Whoopers in one sitting._

_"You don't share the wealth with me?" she looked up at him with big bright doe shaped emerald green eyes while her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail. Remus groaned and took her shopping._

_They came out-him with five boxes and bags of chocolate and her with three cartons of Whoopers._

_

* * *

_

_She saw her daddy lying there, he looked hurt but didn't know if he was alive. She gulped and ran up the steps to Harry's nursery only to find her mummy in the same state as her daddy while Harry and Hope were sitting and crying for mummy to wake._

_She took Hope and was about to take Harry when she heard someone walking up the steps. Scared, she hid in the closet with Hope, the door cracked open a bit._

_To her horror, she saw a giant. He looked and took Harry before she could. Tears streamed from her face as she whispered, "Bye baby brother. I'll save you one day."_

_Packing her things and Hope's things, she left the same way but not to Uncle Remus, but to Aunt Andie's where she stayed for a few days till she changed her name and identity._

_Since that Halloween night, no one found hide nor hair of Hope Lily Potter and Alexandria 'Alexia' Marie Evans Potter...Secret and Fawn._

* * *

When Tonks, Susan and Amelia heard it, they were in tears. Tonks, just finding her best friend after years of hating her name (it kept reminding her of her nickname) hugged Alexia while Hope smiled at them. 

"What's going to happen to the Weasleys?" Hope asked. Amelia grinned evilly.

"Is there a place you all can live?" Tonks, Hope and Alexia nodded.

"Marauder Manor." they replied simultaniousely.

* * *

In the Department of Mysteries, a strange sound came from the veil and as it began glowing, the sound was being heard more and more before it spat someone out. 

The man groaned and began shaking his head. Sirius Black felt like he was dead when...

"Harry! Hope! Lexa!" turning into a dog, he went in search of his 'family'.

First stop, Marauder Manor.

* * *

end chpt 7 


	8. Chapter 8: Family

_**ALIVE**_

_**NOVA LILY EVANS POTTER**_

_**A/N: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HBP AND DH! **_

_**When you look at your life, the greatest happinesses are family happinesses. Joyce Brothers**_

_**Chapter 8: Family**_

A large black dog ran out of the Department of Mysteries with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He needed to find his niece, goddaughter and godson as fast as possible.

Sirius had no idea where they would be-Harry would probably be with those...monsters or with the Weasleys...

When he found out what Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Ginny were doing to his precious godson, he was furious as hell.

Flashback-After the Order meeting of May 22 2006...

_Sirius was pacing back and forth, back in forth after being unanimously kicked out of the dining room. He would be talking with Remus but now, it's been fourteen years since he last heard from his 'nieces' Alexia-Fawn and Hope-Secret. Only certain people knew of her existence and Remus felt as though it were his fault._

_James would never tell someone he knew who was dabbling in the Dark Arts, hell-he didn't tell Peter that Hope even existed. The three Marauders thought the sun rose with her smile that perfectly matched Lily's while her doe shaped hazel eyes just stared in wonderment at everyone-James' hazel eyes._

_The only people who knew she existed could be counted on one hand: Andromeda, Ted, Nymphadora, Remus and himself-Sirius. The Potter family and the Evans family knew she existed, because both James and Lily had a dream in which their parents told them that their baby girl is beautiful as a Veela with a sharp wit and temper, she will grow to have red hair._

_After no one could find both girls, they gave up and left the rumor the way it is-just a rumor. Neither true or false. No one thought to ask any of them if the rumor was true or not._

_"I'm telling you Arthur...that Potter brat won't know what hit him..." came Molly's voice from the other side of the door. Sirius then strained his ear to listen to Molly, Arthur and four other people who were in the room were discussing._

_"Molly-small amounts of a Love Potion? I was thinking more along the lines of five batches worth! That way, he could be under our total control! We can make him do whatever we want!" Arthur explained. A girl's laugh became apparent._

__

Daddy! It's brilliant! The perfect plan for me to be his 'loving and devoted' pureblood wife!" it was Ginny. Sirius knew that Harry only thought of Ginny as a 'sister' to fill his empty void of having no siblings.

'Wrong kiddo' he thought bitterly. Another thing that didn't make any sense-Harry should have had pictures of him and Hope and Alexia with Nymphie in them but there were none when they looked through them.

"We should tell Dumbledore what we decided to do so I can have a chance at getting Hermione all to myself!" came Ron's voice filled with glee.

Sirius was furious as hell. He quickly changed into a dog and ran to find Andie so he can rewrite his will.

End Flashback

Sirius ran as fast as he could out of the Ministry Of Magic (from what he could tell, was corrupted) and went into an alley where he turned back into a human and disappeared with a POP.

He appeared near Ottery Street Catchpole and pulled a cloak around himself, covering his head as well. He didn't want people knowing who he was.

He was walking in the woods, the same woods where the Death Eaters were killed, when he heard a small moaning sound. When he got closer to the sound, he found Remus wrapped up in a very intoxicating kiss with a mousy brown haired woman...which at that moment, her hair changed from brown to pink...only one person could do that.

"NYMPHADORA ANDROMEDA TONKS!" he shouted. The couple broke apart when a soft voice spoke.

"Uncle Sirius? Uncle Remus?" Sirius turned to see a chestnut haired woman the same age as Tonks but with emerald green eyes...

"Alexia?" he croaked. Alexia smiled and hugged him. Her face was hidden in his shoulder as he patted her back.

"I missed you so much, Uncle," came the muffled voice. A newer female voice said cooly, "What am I, chopped liver?" they turned to find a redhaired girl who looked just like Lily...

"Hope?" Remus and Sirius asked. The girl smirked at them evilly.

"No-the ghost of Christmas past! Yes I'm Hope!" she seemed angry and Sirius guessed why.

"You found out?" a nod.

"Videotaped and everything." came the quiet snarl. Sirius jumped back from her. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go-home is not that far." and the five people traveled north.

Luna Lovegood was a strange character to people. She believed in things that didn't exist but one thing she did believe in was family. Family was the best protection one could find.

She knew that Nereida was not Nereida, but Hope and had asked her about her 'secret' identity and Hope explained everything to her without a second thought.

Hope had many friends, one being the blonde haired Draco Malfoy, copper brown haired Daphne Greengrass and black haired Pansy Parkinson.

During their time at Hogwarts, Draco had a liking for the serene blonde while his brother Lucas took a liking to Nereida or Hope.

When James was teaching Harry and Hermione the right way to learn Occulmency and Legimency, the door opened and closed.

"It's different from most of my childhood that I lived here," came a familiar female voice. James instantly recognized the voice: Alexia.

With a snap of his fingers, Kippy appeared.

"Yous wanting Kippy, Master James?" the little house elf asked. James nodded.

"Take Alexia and everyone who is with her up to their rooms immediately." he ordered. Kippy was gone in a flash. He turned to the two who looked surprised.

"Remember what I said about the Animagi training?" he asked. They nodded.

"When they come in, send them to their rooms." he didn't see the lynx sitting behind him until Harry pointd it out.

James looked and smiled as he held and hugged her. Putting the lynx down, a red haired girl looked at him with the biggest hazel eyes in the world.

"I missed you Hope," he whispered into her hair. She smiled.

"I know daddy, but we're together-a FAMILY." her eyes turned to Harry and she distangled herself from her father and ran to her brother before hugging him.

"You're the best," Harry whispered to her. Hope smiled brightly at him

* * *

During dinner, Alexia smirked at her little 'brother' who was blushing as he sat next to Hermione. "Someone's gotta cru-ush."

"I DO NOT!" both Remus and Harry shouted. Alexia, Sirius, James, Lily, Hope, Tonks, Harry and Hermione looked at Remus who blushed.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked. He shook his head and said nothing but up and left to his room.

"He's getting over the fact that Sirius caught him and Dora snogging each other sensless," Hope replied. "The funniest thing is-they were snogging each other sensless in the woods where Harry destroyed the Evil Bastard Lord Voldemort."

The table was up in laughter. Dora, blushing hard, did what Remus did but with a detour-she went into his.

"Do they know about us?" he asked. Dora shook her head.

"They're laughing at where we were, as Hope puts it 'snogging each other sensless' would be the same woods where Harry destroyed Voldemort."

Remus laughed.

* * *

Sirius was pacing his room when he heard a 'knock knock' on his bedroom door. He opened it to find Hope there, tears falling from her face.

He was alarmed. "Hope? HOPE!" he shouted as she passed out. Everyone ran to where Hope lay, twitching and shivering.

"She's warm," Hermione whispered. Harry nodded.

Alexia's eyes widened. "Sirius-get Lucas Malfoy. NOW!"


	9. Chapter 9: Hope

__

**ALIVE**

**NOVA LILY EVANS POTTER**

**Hope itself is a species of happiness, and, perhaps, the chief happiness which this world affords; but, like all other pleasures immoderately enjoyed, the excesses of hope must be expiated by pain. Samuel Johnson**

**Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. Author Unknown**

**Love is like dew that falls on both nettles and lilies. Swedish Proverb**

**Love floods us with hope. Jareb Teague**

**Chapter 9: Love and Hope**

A boy was just reading a book when he felt his body twitch uncontrollably. Lucas Malfoy knew why-Hope.

He and Hope were what people called _bonded_-destined to be together for the rest of their lives.

One problem-she's a Potter, he's a Malfoy. She's a Gryffindor with Ravenclaw tendencies while he's a Slytherin with Ravenclaw tendencies.

He shook again and again, trying to control her power but he kept getting hit in the stomache.

A 'POP' sound and Sirius Black stood in the room before Lucas could only see black...

* * *

Sirius returned with an unconscious Lucas Malfoy and a conscious Draco Malfoy who looked like he went through the ringer.

"Didn't do this!" Sirius shouted to his friends. "Found him like this in his room-where this guy was!"

He placed both boys on two separate hospital beds and Lily looked over their wounds with Alexia and Tonks. Hope was still shaking and shivering and twitching roughly.

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked. Alexia shook her head.

"Something's trying to possess her and as you can see-it's not working," she explained. "I had to bring Lucas here with Draco because Hope and Lucas are bonded like you and Harry are Hermione. He's feeling all the side effects through the bond. It's not dangerous and deadly like most but exactly what she was named after. The feeling of hope. She and Lucas know what they were doing when they found each other. He knows her whole life and she knows his."

Harry gulped. "No one told me that me and Hermione are bonded!" he told them.

"That's because we are now just seeing it," Remus said before James growled.

"This one-Draco I guess," he said pointing to Draco, "has been under the Torture curse since...he was six years old!"

Harry stared at the scared blond boy. "Hey, you're among friends now, Draco. No one's going to hurt you."

"That's what they all say," he murmured. "I know to expect the unexpected. I am no Death Bastard. The Half blood murderer killed mother in front of me-after letting his Death Eaters have a bit of fun with her first."

Harry's fists were clenching with anger. An innocent woman who had done no wrong was attacked and murdered for no reason. Now Lucius will die if he wasn't one of the fallen ones...

"Harry!" the sharp voice of his mother drew him out of his anger. "Control yourself, nearly putting Remus on fire is not a good thing...but next time, aim your fire power towards Sirius."

Looking at said Werewolf, he noticed that Remus' hair was smoking. "Uhhh...sorry?" he squeaked. Remus growled before Hope sat up, eyes were opened.

"My head is killing me!" she moaned. "Can't you prescribed some pain meds?" she was pleading. Lucas, who was next to her, woke up and pulled her into his arms before kissing her forehead.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up in a soft hospital bed. Realizing where he was, he began to lay back down before a woman with bubblegum pink hair and violet eyes walked in.

"Mornin' Draco!" Tonks greeted. Draco groaned inaudibly. He knew she was going to question him about his 'affairs' in the Death Eaters, if he even was a Death Eater and many things.

In actuality-He does not do affairs in the Death Eaters, He hates the Dark Arts and seriously hates Death Eaters.

"To answer your questions," he began. "One-I am not a Death Eater. Two-I hate the Dark Arts and Three-I sure as hell don't do female Death Eaters as well as male Death Eaters."

"I was going to ask if you can name me a few Death Eaters and if you have any family members you can go to."

He blushed.

"I can give you a list of Death Eater names and no-you can look but not one single Malfoy and/or Black would want me. Not even Aunt Andromeda."

Tonks nodded. She knew that her mother would never take Draco in. She may be one of the Black Sheep in the Black family but she holds high prejudices including gays and lesbians-to her, it's not right.

"So, have you even asked Sirius Black?" Draco thought and shrugged.

"Why would he want me? And Lucas? We're defective!"

* * *

Sirius was pacing his bedroom when a 'knock knock' was heard outside. Opening the door, Lucas Sirius Malfoy stood there, his blue eyes lighter than the sky and his black hair that was a bit messy.

He was just standing there, half awake in his school clothes.

"I wanted to say thank you," he said to the man. Sirius nodded. "Thank you for saving my brother and myself."

"Anytime kid," Sirius told him with a small grin. "But, I was wondering why you have black hair instead of the platinum blond like a Malfoy?"

"Mother had an affair with Severus Snape or Regulus Black," Lucas said darkly. "She can't remember which but she said that he was 'better than Lucius' in some retrospect."

Sirius looked disgusted. He knew that Narcissa slept around like Ginny Weasley but not remembering who got her pregnant with Lucas was just wrong!

* * *

Harry woke in his bed with Hermione curled in his arms. He smiled and brushed his lips to her forehead lovingly.

A flash of memories invaded his mind but one stuck out the most.

__

"Harry! Is your daddy and godfather teaching you to prank?" a young woman-probably nineteen in age, asked him. He looked into the eyes and gulped.

The eyes were a soft and gentle blue color. He didn't know anyone with that eye color besides his grandfather.

"No we weren't Elisabeth!" James shouted. Another woman appeared with long pitch black hair and beautiful gentle blue eyes entered holding a baby girl.

"Elisa, you should know that Sirius and James paired together can make a ton of trouble!" she laughed.

"Harry!" he turned to see Hermione, sitting up in the bed, staring at him. "What happened?"

"I saw two women and a baby girl. One's name was Elisabeth but she liked to be called Elisa and the other I don't know." He told her.

"Maybe we should see someone about your memories," she whispered. "Maybe the same thing might happen to me."

* * *

Hope, Lucas, Draco (he was released from the hospital but had to be watched carefully), Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Alexia, Lily and James were in the kitchen eating (or in Sirius', Remus' and James' case-reading the Daily Prophet) when Harry and Hermione came down.

In their school clothes. Harry's eyes were sparkling with curiosity while Hermione's sparkled with hope.

"I just saw a memory of two women and a baby girl-one named Elisa and the other I don't know," he said but the look on Sirius', Remus', Tonks', Alexia's, Lily's and James' face told them anything, then the names and people must be important.

"You saw them?" Alexia asked. "In a memory?" Harry nodded.

"Elisabeth or Elisa Dorea Potter was one of my sisters and her twin Elisabelle or Belle Hope Potter was her twin and my wife," Sirius whispered. James took over for his best friend.

"Elisa and Belle were twins like Sirius said but Elisa was married to Remus and was nine weeks pregnant while Sirius and Belle were happy with their daughter Calypso Elisabelle. Both Elisa and Belle were killed by Greyback and no one has seen Calypso in years-claiming her dead."

Harry looked and said to his father, "Maybe she survived and Dumbledore placed her with another couple and placed many memory charms and glamor charms on her."

Lily nodded. "It is a possibility but how do we prove it?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "The spell!"

Hope looked interested. "The spell that can bring family members, alive or dead, to the person who's calling them without their glamor charms on them and their memory charms disintegrating quickly?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that's the one."

"I have the book it's in," Lucas piped up. All the adults looked at him, as though he were crazy. "Lucius gave it to me as a present. The book-Secrets the Mind Holds is in my room."

"Why is the book in your room Lucas Sirius Malfoy?" Hope growled. Lucas gulped.

"I was reading it in case I needed to use it for you kitten," he said sweetly. Her eyes narrowed and he just shot up and ran into his room to get the book.

"He is so on the couch for a month!"

**end chpt 9**


	10. Chapter 10: Friendship

__

**ALIVE**

**NOVA LILY EVANS POTTER**

__

**In prosperity our friends know us; in adversity we know our friends.**

**John Churton Collins**

**Chapter 9: Friendship**

"He is so on the couch for a month!" at that line, James' eyes were darker than normal.

"You two better not-" he was cut off by Hope who giggled.

"Daddy, we're not doing what you and mamma did! Whenever he does something to get me angry at him, I tell him that he sleeps on the couch!"

James sighed heavily with a happiness. When Lucas came down with the book, he opened it to the fifth page and handed it over to Remus and Hermione so they could start researching it thoroughly.

**

* * *

**Daphne Greengrass sighed as she got up to take a long hot shower from the workout she did. Every morning she would stretch her arms and legs before going out for a five mile jog, do her sit ups and push ups alongside crunches and some yoga.

Her instructor for the yoga was Pansy's mother Fiona. Fiona and Pansy were in some ways alike except Pansy wasn't following her mother's order of marrying a pureblood-namely Draco Malfoy as she and Draco were better off as friends. Besides, she found herself falling in love with Harry Freakin Potter.

Truth be told, Harry and Hermione already acted much like love sick puppies with each other with their friendly banter. She didn't want her best friend and companion getting hurt or rejected by Harry if he and Hermione were together.

The funny thing-the name Greengrass was something her mother made up as there was no man in charge of this house. She knew what her birth name was and that the only place she could use it was here-inside what was Black Mansion now called Padfoot's home for the abused animals.

Her real name: Calypso. Calypso Elisabelle Black. She had to go by the name 'Daphne Greengrass' everywhere else. Oh how many times she wanted to slip up and tell Harry that they were cousins but the threat of Greyback hung over her head. Her mother-Elisabelle, had told her that when Greyback found them and her aunt Elisabeth that they were to die. Elisabeth didn't make it after he bit her.

Daphne had to read what happened and she knew now why she wasn't being told.

Her aunt was found brutally killed after being 'taken advantage of' was what she kept chanting as she read it. She hated the word almost as much as she hated Greyback. Closing her eyes, she turned on her shower and began washing her hair and body in cherry scented shampoo, conditioner and bodywash.

* * *

Looking over at Hermione, Remus mused on the fact that she reminded him of Elisa. The brains, the power and the overall kindness for all magical and muggle creatures. Crookshanks, he found out, was also a casualty in the 'Granger Murders' as 'Annie Gates' wrote about and had an exclusive interview with one Harry Potter.

Harry looked everywhere for the perfect pet for Hermione until it found him. A baby half kneazle, half cat that looked remarkably familiar. He thought it was Crookshanks but when Hermione saw it, she gasped.

"Crook got a feline pregnant about four years ago and this is one of the kitties!" Hope saw it and began cooing over it as well making Lucas send hateful glares at Harry who was smiling with affection for his sister and his bonded. "I call him Crookshanks junior."

* * *

Dumbledore was reading the Daily Prophet and snarled in anger. He needed to get Potter and Granger back here now so they could go on marrying the purebloods he had the liberty of choosing for them.

Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley respectively.

* * *

Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy were reading the paper and each looked as shocked and horrified as the next person.

"How could they do that to him?" Percy asked, as he was the one who called them all together in his little flat outside London. Bill gave him a look.

"We need to get in touch with them. Fast."

* * *

Pansy smirked while reading the paper.

_The Harry Potter Scoop:_

_Who are his real friends and who are his real enemies after He Who Must Not Be Named's death?_

_Written by: Annie Gates_

_Early yesterday afternoon, I got a strange request from Harry Potter himself. He wanted to tell a bit of his story._

_AG: So, why did you want this interview?_

_HP: So people could understand that there are others in this world who are just like Voldie._

_AG: What do you mean? Who in this world would you consider an enemy?_

_HP: Well, for starters, Ron and Ginny Weasley along with Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Albus Dumbledore and Snape._

_AG: Why these five light wizards and this...person?_

_HP: Person? Snape's not a person but a farm animal letting himself go dark and mind raping probably dozens of students young and old, even maybe some of his old classmates._

_AG: I know mental rape is illegal these days but who do you know-besides yourself-has been mind raped?_

_HP: So far, only Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. It may also be Neville Longbottom and many others but it's too hard trying to figure out who also has been hurt mentally besides me and the two or three other people I mentioned._

_AG: I understand. But why these five light wizards?_

_HP: One-The Weasleys that I mentioned tried to give me an illegal potion and in large doses with the help of the Headmaster._

_AG: Which illegal potion would that be?_

_HP: Amorentia-the love potion. They want to control me. They also tried that with Hermione and the Headmaster has been paying them from my trust account at Gringotts._

_AG: With friends like that, who needs enemies?_

_HP: No one does. The Headmaster also made three marriage contracts using my family's name and connections along with trying to hide the real ones._

_AG: Who did he say you were to marry?_

_HP: Ginny Weasley and someone else. I only know about the one for Ginny as my godfather told me before his untimely death._

_AG: Do you know who the real ones say at all?_

_HP: No idea._

_AG: Now everyone's been wondering where did you live before attending Hogwarts?_

_HP: With my Aunt Petunia on #4 Private Drive. They gave me hand-me-down clothes from their son who is larger than me and barely fed me. My bedroom had been the cupboard underneath the stairs before I started Hogwarts and now it's the smallest room they could give me. No one went to check up on me and to make sure I was still living and breathing._

_AG: Well thank you for this truly sad tale._

_HP: I'm just trying to help the Wizarding World that there are people out there as bad as Voldie and to be cautious around them._

The black haired girl gave a smile and began writing to her friends that were sadly on Vacation who didn't read this 'enlightening' tale of betrayal in their world.

She wasn't the only one.

* * *

The Patil twins and Lavander Brown were horrified. Looking at each other, they knew that they would help Harry and only those he calls friends.

What Harry didn't know, was that he had many friends in the world-and he had yet to discover every single one of them.

**end chpt 10**

**AN: Yes, I know! Probably not the best chapter out but for now, please enjoy this.**

**Nova**


End file.
